A business service provider may operate a mobile virtual network operator business unit to complement their retail model services. Mobile virtual network operators (MVNO) are organizations that provide mobile communication services but may not have their own licensed frequency allocation of radio spectrum or the physical infrastructure required to provide wireless communication services. Mobile virtual network operators may contract to distribute wireless services provided by telecommunications service providers that have licensed frequency and physical infrastructure. Mobile virtual network operators function as distributors of wireless services and may set their own pricing structures, which thus may require separate contractual or regulatory documentation prior to providing or changing communication service for a customer. The proliferation of mobile virtual network operators has been facilitated by regulatory intervention designed to lower the barriers for market entry and ultimately increase competition. Some telecommunications service providers have made strategic decisions to extend their existing operations by distributing their services to target niche or under-served market segments through a second or perhaps multiple brands that are unique to the type of subscription and/or service experienced by the customer.
An enterprise or business service provider (e.g., a telecommunication service provider) may provide a variety of communication services to numerous customers who operate owned or leased telecommunications equipment via the communication services. The business service provider may allocate communications services and resources to customers based on the type of subscription or agreement and corresponding communication parameters. Communication services may be defined, at least in part, by a customer subscription and/or service level agreement (SLA) that may define a class of service, a bandwidth, and other key communication parameters of operation on a particular communication network. When a customer desires to change their subscription or service (or a new customer is being added), submission of a new SLA and other contractual documentation may be desirable prior to modifying the communications service network that allows for operation of the communication service with the customer according to the change. For legal and/or regulatory reasons, the business service provider may need to ensure that certain content is provided in documentation. Document submission to the business service provider may occur via a physical medium (e.g., mailing a paper document form) and/or via electronic communication of a Portable Document Format (PDF) file. A Portable Document Format is a file format used, at least in part, to capture data structure format and/or content of a document.